


don't take the girl

by pettynaley



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettynaley/pseuds/pettynaley
Summary: WestAllen AU one-shot based off "Don't Take The Girl" by Tim McGraw. No powers.





	don't take the girl

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out country songs are really fitting for WestAllen and I haven't been the same since I realized this. Enjoy!

Eight year old Barry Allen stood in his family’s backyard, arms crossed and pouting, as he watched his Dad load up the car. It was a Saturday morning, and Central City was hardly awake, but already gearing up for a perfect day. The sun was just starting to rise, a warm pink glow contrasting against the lavender clouds and the dew-coated grass was slick against Barry’s sneakers. The pair were preparing to embark on yet another Saturday fishing trip, which was something they did at least once a month, if not more, once spring rolled around. Barry loved the one on one time he got with his Father, spending every second from the moment they left laughing, learning and quite simply, just living. It was their guy-bonding time and Barry was always eager to get on the road. He usually helped his Dad pack up all their gear, urging him to go faster so they could get to the lake sooner, but not this go-around. This trip was different and Barry wasn’t happy about it, because his Father had invited her. Iris West. 

Iris was Barry’s classmate and neighbor. Her Dad, Joe, was good friends with Barry’s Dad, Henry. The two had hit it off almost immediately when the Wests had moved there a few years prior. Henry was having a bit of car trouble one morning and Joe helped him out, the two striking up a conversation about a game they’d both watched that weekend. The rest was history. 

Barry and Iris, on the other hand, were a different story. It wasn’t that they hated each other, or that they didn’t get along, but Barry was shy and awkward, two things Iris wasn’t. She was brave and outspoken, a natural leader, but as kind as could be. At their age in a society dead set on gender roles and norms, the two just didn’t mix and Barry had no interest in girls. To his elementary mind, girls still had cooties and were kind of complicated. It was just too stressful to figure out what they wanted. 

As far as the fishing trip was concerned, it was a last minute arrangement. Joe was asked on short notice to work on Saturday and was stuck with no babysitter as a result, so he asked Henry and Nora if they’d mind watching Iris for a few hours as they’d done it before; they were among the few he trusted with his baby-girl. Nora had plans for that day with some friends, but Henry offered to let Iris tag along with him Barry, saying it would be safe and the kids would have lots of fun. Hesitant at first, Joe agreed and went out to buy Iris a fishing pole for the occasion. 

And Barry still wasn’t happy about the arrangement. He’d never been allowed to bring a friend before, but Iris got to come along? It just didn’t seem fair, and he told his Dad as much. 

Barry crossed his arms. “Dad,” He begged, trying again for the billionth time in the last 24 hours. “Please, don’t take her. I’ll do anything, even eat my broccoli or wash your car for you. You can take anyone else, as long as she doesn’t come!” 

Henry chuckled, looking up from the cooler of snacks and drinks he was double checking. “Why do you want me to not take Iris so badly? She’s a sweet girl, Barry. Kind of fiesty, too. Reminds me of your Mom that way.” 

“Because it’s guy time and she’s, well, a girl.” Barry explained as if it were as simple as that. “I bet she doesn’t even know how to fish.” He huffed and rolled his eyes at the thought. 

“Take it easy, Slugger. I’m sure there are of plenty things Iris knows how to do that you don’t, like listening to her Father.” Henry raised his eyebrows at his son, giving him a warning to cut the complaining with the simple gesture. “Besides, if she doesn’t know, you can teach her.” 

Barry scrunched his nose. Like he’d ever take time away from his own fishing to teach Iris how to do it. “Why would I do that?” 

“Well, for starters, because I told you to. Second of all, it’s the nice thing to do.” Henry ruffled his son’s hair. 

“Fine.” 

Henry smiled. “That’s my boy. You know, you might change your mind about not wanting Iris West to go one day and you might even thank me for this.” 

Thank him? What on Earth for? 

As if on cue with her name, Iris entered through the yard with her new blue fishing pole in hand. She waved and called out a hello, her black curly hair swinging with the movement. “Hi, Mr. Allen. Hi, Barry.” She smiled. “Thanks for letting me come with you guys. I’ve never been fishing before. My Dad doesn’t like fish. I think he’s afraid of them.” She let out a giggle at that. 

Henry took her fishing pole and placed it in the trunk bedside Barry’s, shutting it afterward. “You’re welcome. We’re happy to bring you along. You kids ready to go?” 

Barry and Iris nodded in unison from where they stood side by side. The two climbed into the car, buckling up and sorting through the things Nora had packed to keep them occupied during the hour long car ride. Their hands brushed and Barry felt his cheeks flush; her hand was so soft and felt amazing against his. Henry slipped behind the steering wheel and caught his son’s eye in the rear-view mirror. He winked at him as if to remind him of their conversation right before Iris arrived. You might change your mind about not wanting Iris West to go one day. 

☆☆☆  
Ten years is a long time and a lot can change. Barry Allen was a living and breathing example. In a decade, he’d shot up in height, reaching 6'2, and he’d officially outgrown his Father. He was still as skinny as a bean pole, though. He’d remained awkward, but had lost his social inhibitions and shyness. Now, he was just quirky and nerdy in a way a lot of girls considered to be adorable, even charming. Of course, the only girl whose opinion mattered was Iris West. 

Over the course of ten years and every day following that fishing trip, he’d fallen in love with the girl who lived across the street, the girl he’d insisted he didn’t want to spend any time with. Now, he wanted to spend all of his time with her and making her happy. And the craziest part was that she wanted the same things. 

Time and puberty had been good to Iris as well. With age, she’d grown even more beautiful, and somehow even more kind. She was confident and driven, working harder both in college and her job at Jitters than anyone Barry had ever known. If he were to be asked to describe Iris and the reasons he loved her, he’d have a list a mile long, because this woman was everything, his everything. Smart. Loyal. Supportive. Witty. Fiercely protective. Vulnerable. Soft. Cuddly. Sexy. Freaking badass. He was so in love. 

Iris and Barry, growing closer through their childhood and into their teenage years and forming a close friendship, had finally acted upon their feelings for one another during their senior year of high school. It was New Years, cliché as it was. They’d been invited to a huge party hosted by a well-to-do classmate and had eagerly attended together, as if they knew what the night would bring. The two had drifted apart during the event to talk and mingle and dance, but they’d found their way to each other right before midnight. They always found their way to each other. They’d been on the balcony with several others, standing in the snow, watching and waiting for the fireworks as the clock turned towards midnight. The anticipation and tension was there, both of them quiet in their longing. To Barry, Iris had never looked more beautiful than she did there with snowflakes in her hair and his jacket draped over her shoulders since hers was MIA. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her and he quite frankly never wanted to. He wanted her to be his and he wanted to be hers, forever: he couldn’t ignore his feelings anymore. Emboldened by the single shot he’d taken, Barry gently placed his hand on Iris’ cheek and told her the three words he’d wanted to tell her for years: I love you. And then he’d informed her that he always had and he wanted her. Did she want him too? To his utter joy, Iris had smiled and returned the sentiment. She loved and wanted him, too. Barry, the happiest he’d ever been in his life, kissed Iris and gave her everything he had to offer. And fireworks went off. 

Now, it was November and they’d been steadily dating ever since their first kiss. It was the happiest Barry had ever been in his life. Iris West was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and his father had been right: he would end up thanking him for bringing Iris on that fishing trip. That fishing trip gave him his best friend and his best friend turned out to be the first and only girl he’d ever truly been in love with. The girl he’d love for the rest of his life if she’d let him. He believed with all of his heart they were meant to be together, that they were soulmates. 

It was a Friday evening and the young couple had gone to see some science-fiction nerd fest Barry had been dying to see. He’d spent the months leading up to the premiere babbling enthusiastically about the movie, beaming while his eyes sparkled, and he’d resembled a little boy. He’d talked Iris’ ear off and she hadn’t even been annoyed by it, but had found it endearing instead. Besides, a passionate Barry Allen was a sexy Barry Allen. So, even though this type of movie wasn’t her cup of tea, Iris reserved tickets to the first showing at their local theater and took one for the team (as well as a night off work at Jitters), because she wanted to share this experience with him and Barry had spent the entire summer watching 90s action movies with her. She owed him one. 

The couple walked into the theater lobby, hand in hand, and Iris looked at Barry expectantly, wanting to know if the movie had lived up to the fantasy showing he’d created in his head. Much like he’d been during the movie, Barry was speechless, as if he was in awe. “Well, what did you think, Bear?” Iris asked, idling for time as she peeked outside. It was dark and looked pretty chilly out. She was perfectly fine with spending a few extra moments in the warm theater that smelt like melted butter and chocolate. 

Barry looked down at her, glowing. “That was the best movie I’ve ever seen. Everything was perfect. EVERYTHING. Their facts were right, the CGI wasn’t embarrassing and the action scenes didn’t make me laugh. The storyline was epic-I didn’t even see that plot-twist coming. It even made sense! And the casting-Iris, I told you the casting was great-and it was. We have to come see it again, like, tomorrow!” He rambled on, once again caught up in his nerdy-glee. 

Iris laughed. “I’m glad you liked it, Barry. I was afraid it would let you down like that sci-fi movie you were so excited about during junior year. Ya know, the one where-” 

Barry held up a hand, not needing to be reminded, and it was like the very mention of the film brought him unimaginable shame and rage. Iris sealed her lips, suppressing a giggle as Barry all but shuddered and said: “Don’t even speak of it.” 

The two walked towards the door way when Barry stopped Iris suddenly. “Baby, in case I haven’t thanked you already: thank you. You didn’t have to buy tickets for the first available show or take a night off work so you could come see a movie you weren’t even interested in seeing. You didn’t have to do all that for me, but you did.” He said, his heart overflowing with adoration for the woman standing in front of him. 

Iris smiled, her eyes crinkling, and Barry swore she was at least six of the seven wonders of the world. “You’ve thanked me about a hundred times already and each time I’ve told you the same thing, but you’ve got a thick head, so I guess I’m going to have to repeat myself: I love you and I did this because I love you.” She shook her head, as if she couldn’t believe how melodramatic this boy could be. “And don’t act like you wouldn’t do the same for me. It’s just a movie and a couple tables’ worth of tips, not a kidney, but I’d happily give up one of those for you, too.” She teased, even though it was the truth. 

Barry kissed her gently, getting lost in the short moment. “I got so lucky with you.” 

Iris pulled back, still in a teasing mood, and bit her lip. “Buy me a hot chocolate and you just might get lucky again. How about a sleep over, like old times?” Their childhood sleepovers were rated PG, their recent ones, not so much. Those were rated R. The innuendo of her words was obvious, especially to two middle school girls who walked by and giggled at the comment. 

Barry raised his eyebrows, then smirked. “Joe must be working the night shift, huh? Alright. Let’s go then, shall we?” Like the goof he was, Barry stuck his arm out like he was some medieval knight and offered it to her. 

Iris laughed as the two exited the theater, wishing with all of her heart they could always be this way, even during the dark times. The two walked and talked, lost in their conversation and each other as they walked towards their respective cars as they’d met at the theater after class and didn’t live together. The couple promised to meet at Iris’ house, where Barry would try his hand at making hot chocolate before he got to try at less Food Network friendly things. A stranger, a middle aged white guy in a hoodie, was heading in the opposite direction towards the theater. Barry and Iris shared a quick kiss goodbye, and when they pulled apart he saw a flash of metal in the guy’s hand. Before he could even react, the man grabbed Iris by the arm and pulled her backward, pointing what was obviously a gun at her. Iris let out a yelp, her face contouring in fear. She looked at Barry helplessly, as if to ask what she should do. 

“Hey, man, let her go. You don’t need to do this. She hasn’t done anything!” Barry’s voice rose in anger. He made a move toward them, but stopped when the man pressed the gun into Iris’ side. Barry held up his hands. 

“This isn’t about her doing anything. Just do what I tell you to and I won’t hurt her, alright?” The man barked out, looking around anxiously. He seemed relieved to be protected by the dark lot and late hour. "Empty your pockets." 

Barry looked at Iris, who was trying her best to stay calm. Or figuring out a way to kick this guy’s ass like Joe taught her. “Alright,” Barry removed his wallet from his pocket and tossed it on the ground in front of the gunman. “There’s my wallet. I have about twenty dollars and there’s an emergency credit card. Look, take my car key, too. I don’t care.” He removed the key from the chain and tossed it down beside the wallet. He noticed the gunman staring at his wrist and remembered. “You want my watch? Fine, take it. It’s an heirloom, expensive.” Barry added it to the pile. “I don’t care what else you take, just don’t hurt Iris. Just don't take her.” The last part was a ghost of a whisper. He was so scared. Scared and angry. 

The man studied the pile, considering his next move. He turned his attention to Iris, then pointed to Barry’s belongings. “Pick um’ up, and hand them to me or I’ll shoot your boyfriend and I doubt you want that to happen.” The man ordered them, almost chuckling to himself. 

Iris was released and the man pointed his gun at Barry. She slowly lowered herself to the asphalt, but didn’t pick up the requested items. In a flash, she hauled herself to her feet and wheeled around, knocking the gun out of their mugger’s hand with all the strength she had. It hit the ground and went off, a shot ringing out. Barry yelled Iris’ name, but she appeared unharmed and he charged forward, tackling their mugger to the ground. His head hit the pavement and he was knocked unconscious from the force. Barry ran to Iris, taking her face in his hands and looking her over for injury. By now, a crowd had gathered because of the gunshot. “Are you okay?” He demanded, frantic. 

“I’m okay." Iris had tears in her eyes. 

Barry hugged Iris to him, desperate to have her close to him. "Iris, why did you do that? He was gonna let us go. He just wanted my stuff. You could have been killed.” 

Iris shook her head. “I recognized him from one of my Dad’s files he left laying on the kitchen table. They had a blurry picture of him from a security camera. He shoots his victims after he robs them, so there aren’t any witnesses. He’s wanted for three murders.” 

Speechless, Barry hugged Iris to him again, more grateful than he’d ever been his life. Iris had almost been taken from him. He’d almost died himself. If it wasn’t for Iris’ recognizing their mugger and then her self-defense skills, they wouldn’t be standing here. His girlfriend was a hero. He told her as much. They hired sirens then and police cars filled the lot. Their mugger groaned, coming to, as cops surrounded him and he was drug to his feet. Iris grabbed Barry’s hand, squeezing it tightly and he wrapped his arms around her. She felt safe and protected. 

His watch was probably broken and he’d get the lecture of a lifetime from Joe and his parents, but none of that mattered. Iris hadn’t left him, hadn’t been taken from him and he never wanted her to go. 

☆☆☆

Years had passed and Barry and Iris’ lives changed dramatically. They’d both graduated college, Barry becoming a CSI and Iris a budding journalist. They had moved into a loft apartment that was stylish and comfy, plenty of room for a future family. Barry’s parents had moved into the Mountains once they retired and Iris discovered she had brother, a young and rebellious, but pure-hearted one at that. Both things had been difficult to get through, as change often is, but the young couple had each other and they knew that together, they could do anything, conquer anything. Barry had proposed to Iris while they were visiting his parents over Labor Day weekend in the Mountains. The leaves had already begun to change, shifting from green to gorgeous yellows, oranges and reds as they fell to the ground and created a carpet. Barry had taken Iris on a picnic, exploring many winding trails through the forest. Eventually, they came to a large tree and decided to set up there. After they ate, Barry knew it was the perfect time, so he got down on one knee and popped the question that had been on the tip of his tongue for years: will you marry me? Iris had immediately said yes and had kissed him so passionately, Barry was certain he’d never forget it, old age be damned. After telling Barry’s parents, who squealed louder than Iris did, especially his Dad, the couple began planning their wedding for New Years Eve: the anniversary of when they kissed for the first time and became a couple. They both wanted a small, intimate wedding that only their closest friends and family attended and that’s what they settled on. They had it up in the mountains at Barry’s parents house because it was large and beautiful, especially with Iris’ red color scheme. And the ceremony was wonderfol. Less than thirty people, the couple said their vows as snow fell outside on that cold evening. Iris looked like a princess in her long sleeved, white lacy dress that contrasted beautifully against her brown skin. She looked like an angel. Barry and Iris said their vows that they’d each written and they sounded as if they’d come straight from a poetry book they were so elegant and entrancing. They’d kissed and the rest of night was something out of a fairytale. After the reception, Barry and Iris, now husband and wife, made love into the new year. 

Hardly two years after the wedding, Iris was on the verge of delivering their first child at eight months pregnant. They’d rushed to the hospital that evening right as Barry and Iris began to prepare dinner together, which was their nightly routine, though lately it had been more on Barry as Iris was utterly worn out and swollen. He’d been cutting up onions for spaghetti sauce because Iris had been craving pasta throughout the entire pregnancy while she sat the table. Out of nowhere, Iris had cried out and clutched her stomach in pain. Barry had rushed over to her and managed to keep her from hitting the floor when she collapsed as she went unconscious. Soon, he felt blood coating his fingers. Terrified and hysterical, Barry had dialed 911 and waited what felt like an eternity for them to arrive. When the ambulance arrived, the paramedics loaded Iris up and Barry joined her as they rushed off to the hospital. Barry had held her hand, his face red from tears he didn’t realize he was shedding. She had to be okay. She just had to be. 

The paramedics rushed Iris inside, Barry jogging beside the stretcher. They hastily explained what had happened to the doctors and nurses on duty as they wheeled her towards an open operating room. Barry tried to follow, but two female nurses grabbed his arms. He fought against them and called out, “I need to go with Iris. She’s my wife. Please. She’s my wife. I need to help her!” His tone was urgent, pained. He was man of utter desperation. 

The nurse frowned, looking equally pained. “I’m sorry, sir, you’ll have to wait here. Your wife is in good hands. The doctors will do everything for her and your baby.” She placed a hand on his back in hopes of comforting him, but Barry shrugged her off and remained distraught. 

“Son. He’s a boy. Our baby is a boy,” Barry breathed, remembering the day they’d found out. They’d been in for a standard check up, Barry holding Iris’ hand as the doctor did the ultrasound. They’d been staring at the screen, watching their child move when Dr. Young informed them they could find out the baby’s sex if they liked. Barry and Iris had merely looked at each other and had been in agreement: they wanted to know. Dr. Young had smiled and told them the good news. They’d gone speechless, then kissed in order to celebrate. 

Barry was led to a waiting room where he sank into a chair, hopeless and petrified, and waited nearly thirty minutes in silent worry, but he couldn’t just sit idly by while his wife fought for her life, as well their son’s. Not a chance in hell. He needed to know what the hell was going on in there. Barry stormed over to the nurse’s station. “Can you please get an update for me? I need to know how they’re doing. Can’t you understand that? That’s my family in there. I can’t lose them.” He was begging, pleading and getting angry. He just had to make this nurse understand what he was going through. She seemed to hesitate in giving an answer, so Barry growled out: “Please go get me a damn answer or I will get one for myself.” He knew he was being an ass, but this was Iris. He couldn’t lose her. 

The nurse hurried away, probably understanding that he was serious. She returned less than ten minutes later, looking solemn, yet hopeful. Barry jogged to meet her. “Mr. Allen, your son in fine. Happy and healthy. Dr. Michaels performed an emergency C-section and delivered him.” 

A wave of relief flooded over Barry, but his heart was still heavy. What about Iris, who was his entire world? “And my wife?” 

The nurse’s face fell. “The doctors are trying to stabilize her. She lost a lot of blood….” Her voice trailed off. 

Barry blanched, feeling sick to his stomach. He walked away in a daze, not quite sure what was happening. Iris. Iris was in trouble. She could die. He would lose her. He wandered through a hallway, his head spinning from even considering this future. He couldn’t lose her. Why couldn’t it be him instead? He’d take her place if only he could. He couldn’t do this, raise a child, without her. And what about Joe? He couldn’t lose his little girl. It would break him. It would break Barry. It would break everyone.

Iris West couldn’t die. She had too much to live for. She deserved to live a long, happy life where she died, painlessly, in her bed during the night at age a hundred. This wasn’t how her life was supposed to go. If only he could save her. 

Barry leaned back against the wall, putting his face in his hands. “Please don’t take her,” He breathed out hoarsely. His voice cracked and his vision blurred worse than before. “Please. I’ll do anything. God, I’ll do anything. ” 

Time passed and Barry remained there, repeating his plea over and over again to the universe. Whatever it took. 

“Mr. Allen?” Barry turned at the sound of his name and blinked at the tall, well groomed man standing in front of him. The man smiled, placing a hand on Barry’s back. “I’m Dr. Michaels. There’s a certain someone who’d like to see you now.” 

“Iris?” Barry demanded, his hopes rising and his breath catching in his throat. 

Dr. Michaels smiled again. “She said she had a lot to live for and that the men in her life would be a damn mess if they didn’t have her to keep them in line.” He chuckled. “Her words, not mine. Your wife is pretty tough.” 

Barry nodded in agreement. “You have no idea.” 

They entered a hospital room and Barry saw Iris laying in the bed, their son in her arms. Her black curly hair was everywhere and her face was drained of color, showcasing her physical weakness and exhaustion. But somehow she’d never looked more beautiful, more youthful in her life. Black girl magic. When she saw him standing there, she smiled at him. Barry’s mind flashed back to the day of that fortuitous fishing trip when she’d ran into the yard and given him that same smile and looking back, he was pretty sure he’d loved her from that moment on. 

Iris motioned Barry forward and he gently sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at their beautiful son in awe. He couldn’t believe they’d created this miracle. He was so small, so soft as he slept, safe in his Mother’s arms. Tears welled in Barry’s eyes, and he pulled Iris close to him, kissing her forehead. Their hands touched and intertwined, the magic still there even after all those years, and the memory of Iris’ hand brushing against his for the first time ever in the car during that fishing trip flashed in Barry’s mind. “I didn’t want you to go,” He whispered, caressing the soft skin of her hand. 

He wasn’t sure if he was talking about going on the fishing trip or leaving him now to go to whatever comes after death. His chest clenched at the thought of the latter. The words just came out, but Iris seemed to understand. Maybe she was thinking of the same moment from their history. “I know, but I’m not going anywhere without you. Wherever you go, I go. Got that?” Iris replied, softly, looking more vulnerable than he could recall ever seeing her. She stared at their son who was the perfect blend of them both in the face, but with Iris’ black, curly hair. “I’m so glad your Dad brought me on that fishing trip. It’s crazy how just that one day changed everything. Look how far we’ve come, all we have.” She was crying, then let out a small laugh. “And we’re only here because my Dad had to work and I ruined your fishing trip.” 

Barry laughed too, reminiscing as he curled up beside his wife and took her in his arms. “Never told my Dad this, might break his heart or make his day, but that was the best fishing trip I ever went on.” Iris rested her head on Barry’s chest and he ran his fingers through her hair. “You’ve given me an amazing life so far, Iris West and I don’t know what I’d do without you in it.” 

“I love you.” Iris kissed Barry tenderly. “Did you ever call my Dad? Or your parents?” 

Barry turned sheepish. “I guess I forgot about that.” 

Iris looked at Barry in alarm. “They’re gonna kill you.” 

“How far away is Antarctica?” 

“Why are you asking me that? I don’t know.” She laughed. 

“Because that’s the only safe place we can run to so your Dad won’t have my head.” 

“Babe, you could go to the moon and my Dad would still find a way to get you.” 

“You’re right.” Barry groaned. 

“But you might have at least 18 years, though.” Iris pointed out, thinking with logic and reason. “My Dad wouldn’t want our child to grow up without a Father.” 

“You’re using our yet-to-be-named-child as a bargaining chip?” Barry teased, pretending to be outraged. 

“I carried him for eight months, it’s my right.” 

The two kissed again and Barry leaned back against the pillow, still putting off calling Joe and his parents even though that would just make things worse for him later. He wanted to enjoy this serene and still moment with his family just a little bit longer. His eyes shut, and a smile formed on his lips. Thanks, Dad. You were right.

 

 

 




End file.
